


Payphone

by CloudedCreation



Category: Psyren
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His decision was made, and he didn't care what anyone else thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> I like fanfiction a lot. I also like the manga Psyren. Ergo, this was inevitable.

 

Ageha didn’t want to go back to the past.

If past was the correct term, that is.

He didn’t care that his friends were there. Didn’t care that millions upon millions more were alive. Didn’t care that _that_ world had not been broken.

He had friends _there_ , too. And while so many people had died in _that one_ , _he_ was still alive. And the world that had been damaged so bad was on a path of recovery.

He doubted everyone he knew from his own time would get it, would understand just why he decided upon his chosen route of action.

He smiled ruefully.

He didn’t exactly care if they didn’t approve. He was going to do it either way.

Standing in the strange space that was his mind – there but not really – clutching a bright scarlet telephone to his ear, he silently said goodbye to all those who mattered. He put his other hand in his pocket, searched frantically for a minute when he thought that it wasn’t there, only to let out a sigh of relief when his fingers shut around thin, hard plastic.

He put the card in the slot on the payphone.

A dull note rang briefly, before a female voice came on the line.

“…Are you certain? There will be no going back if you do this.”

He could hear a young man’s breath hitch in the background, imagined the slight widening of his eyes that he knew came with that expression, and wondered if the dark skin he knew so well would be paler than usual as he waited for Ageha to answer.

He smiled once more, though this time it was one of pure happiness.

“Yes, I believe I am.”


End file.
